


A Very Impromptu Road Trip

by BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (exact prompt numbers in notes), Blood, Kidnapped, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Paranoia, Post canon, Rescue, Waking up Restrained, Whump, Whumptober 2020, held at knifepoint, it's not super graphic though, manhandled, semi racing thoughts, stabbed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish/pseuds/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish
Summary: They hadn’t done anything wrong he knew about, they were staying at the home of a friend of Noya’s friend (Tendou, actually - small world) so where they were staying should have been safe.  He had no idea who these people were and he didn’t have personal enemies he knew of.While travelling the world together, Asahi and Noya get the lovely awakening of two other people in the room they're staying in.TW: held at knifepoint (in chapter 2)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020 prompts: 1(waking up restrained), 2(kidnapped), 3(manhandled), 5(rescue), 18(paranoia)  
> I tried writing some different kinds of things than I usually do so I hope you still enjoy!  
> TW: held at knifepoint (in chapter 2)  
> 

Nishinoya was expecting to be woken up by sunlight drifting through the bedroom window, illuminating Asahi’s comfortably resting figure beside him. A peaceful beginning to another playful day as they continued their speed travels around the world. 

Instead he was woken by a small click next to his ear and cool metal encasing his wrist. 

His eyes snapped open, looking over towards the sound. 

A figure backlit by moonlight held down his arm. 

Not Asahi. 

Nishinoya aggressively pulled away, trying to escape the grasp, but the person suddenly tightened their hold, grabbed his other wrist and roughly shackled them together. 

“Get off me,” he spat, writhing against the restraints. He tried to lash out with a kick only to find another set of hands chaining his ankles together. 

As he shifted and squirmed, he caught sight of the empty spot on the bed beside him. 

“Where’s Asahi?” he demanded, glaring up at the figure above him. 

“WHERE IS HE?!” 

There was a change in weight against his wrists and a rough hand swiftly grabbed his face, covering his mouth. 

Nishinoya bit down defiantly, tasting blood, glaring maliciously into the familiar hazel eyes of the person holding him down. 

They didn’t even flinch. 

He cried out around the hand that held firm, trying to get any sound, even muffled, to reach anyone. 

He resisted against the somewhat weaker hold on his hands. Insistently pushing up against them to the point he nearly shook. 

The harder he resisted, the firmer they held him in place. 

The hands that had been by his ankles appeared again in the edge of his peripheral vision. The hand he had been biting so hard on suddenly released. 

But before he could get out a coherent word, thick cloth replaced it. 

Nishinoya shook his head, squirming back and forth, contorting his bite, trying to keep them from securing the gag on him. The hazel eyed man grabbed his hair, blood from the bite staining his blond streak, and held his head in place. 

The gag was tied. Then a second wad of fabric wound its way over the entirety of his mouth and nose. 

He let his eyes quickly dart around the room. Had he really slept through Asahi being taken? Was he taken? Where was he?

Strong arms snaked around him and jerked him against an unfamiliar chest, pulling him off the bed. 

The man released his grasp, leaving Nishinoya free to wriggle in whoever that other person was’ arms, and began to move towards the door. 

He had to get free. He had to get out of their grasp, find Asahi, and run. 

But whoever they were, they were strong. He wasn't moving anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 2(kidnapped), 3(manhandled)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: held at knifepoint

Asahi was finishing up in the bathroom when he faintly heard his name. A fleeting feeling of guilt welled inside him. He had been careful not to wake Noya when he got up and he really didn’t think he had…

But it wasn’t the soft little “Asahi?” Noya would whisper when he wasn’t fully awake. It wasn’t a little playful “Asahi!” like when he whipped himself around the corner and threw himself onto him.

No. There was some edge, some fear, desperation, venom almost in the way he said his name.

That little guilt immediately switched to panic.

Asahi quickly made his way back to their little room, bursting through the door without even thinking.

There was someone waiting for him. Someone with a long, dark braid nearly reaching their waist. And Nishinoya struggling in their arms: ankles and wrists restrained, a small amount of blood smeared by his gagged mouth.

He froze, blood going cold.

Nishinoya whipped his head towards him, eyes going wide, trying to shout something incoherently through the layers of fabric.

But before Asahi could even react, he caught movement in the corner of his eye and an arm was around his neck.

He stumbled back, vision immediately starting to black out at the edges. The sounds of Nishinoya struggling began to fade. He tried to move his arms to somehow lessen the pressure around his neck, but found the movement useless. All he sensed was his own panic before he blacked out.

He woke to movement, a jostling as if he was being carried.

As sound came back into focus - rhythmic clinks of metal against metal, soft footsteps, an engine running, someone else struggling nearby - he found that was exactly what was going on.

He was slung haphazardly over some man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes as he strode out of the cozy home he had been supposed to stay at for the weekend. Metal restraints hit against his ankles and wrists with each step.

Asahi tensed up, heartbeat quickening, panic once again grasping his chest.

The steps stopped and the sliding of a car door met his ears. Before he could even pick his head up to fully look around, he was dumped unceremoniously onto a cool, bare, lightly vibrating floor.

He curled into the impact and started to take in the not so nice new surroundings. It looked to be the back of a van - no windows except the one to the driver and passenger, nearly empty. Plain and minimalist, but obviously well broken in.

He squirmed to get to his knees, get up off his face at least, but a new weight landed on top of him.

A dynamic and familiar weight.

“Noya?!” he gasped out.

There was a faint muffled response and the weight started to slide off him.

Asahi picked his head up and finished pulling himself to a seated position. Sure enough, there was Nishinoya already on his knees next to him. Still cuffed, still gagged, his unstyled hair still loose, eyes still clouded with anger and desperation.

And beyond Noya was that person with the long braid, stepping in with them.

They slammed the door shut, the area nearly going black, trapping them in with him and Noya. Asahi felt the tires pick up traction and the van began to move, shifting his already compromised balance, nearly causing him to fall to his side once more.

The unknown person set themselves down, looking back towards them. Asahi still couldn’t see much of them considering the only light was the pre dawn moonlight drifting back from the front seat, but he thought he got a better idea of who they were? Not particularly tall, not particularly bulky but obviously strong. Firm soled shoes, indistinct clothes, a newly bleeding and swelling spot on one of their cheekbones, and an absolutely unreadable expression.

Yeah, he had no idea who they were.

Asahi felt frozen. There he was, the one who had been stereotyped as being the shady one for so long, being shackled and taken away himself. And that person… they had managed to hold onto Noya - an angry Noya - and throw him in the van. There was no obvious out. For all he knew, they were on their way to die.

And it made no sense. They hadn’t done anything wrong he knew about, they were staying at the home of a friend of Noya’s friend (Tendou, actually - small world) so where they were staying should have been safe. He had no idea who these people were and he didn’t have personal enemies he knew of…

But while Asahi had found himself unable to move, trapped not just by physical restraints, Noya hadn’t.

Noya lunged from where he was, swinging his chained fists at their assailant’s face.

They nimbly dodged the frantic attack and grabbed his wrists, slamming him against the floor. They hissed something in his ear, but Asahi couldn’t tell what.

And then they looked up at him.

In a single swift movement, they were off Noya and grabbed Asahi by his hair. Before he could pull back, they had their legs wrapped around him, effectively pinning his already mostly useless arms from moving at all. And he felt cool, pointed metal by the base of his jaw.

Any idea of struggling left Asahi like a punctured balloon. This was where he died. This was it. He was going to die, right in front of Noya, unable to do anything…

Through his now tunneling vision, he caught Nishinoya’s eyes widen in fear, his dynamic struggling from before slowing to simply pushing himself upright against the wall of the van directly in front of Asahi. Any color he had before drained from his face.

Asahi had never seen him this openly scared. Not even when he had first left Japan and lost his passport and then gotten sick and had no idea where to go, and he definitely sounded scared on the phone then.

They went over a bump and the point of the blade poked against Asahi’s jawline, breaking the skin. A couple droplets of blood slid down his neck.

“If either of you move, try to speak, or struggle, you will get hurt,” an unfamiliar voice murmured in his ear.

He had assumed such, but his heart leapt to his throat. If he wasn’t already as tense and stiff as his body allowed, he would have tensed up even more.

The ride continued on in silence, only movement when the van hit bumps, speckling Asahi with tiny cuts along his jawline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 5(rescue), 10(they look so pretty when they bleed)  
> This is my first time writing anything remotely like a fight scene so I hope it's okay.  
> (Also this is technically the last chapter - the next one is an epilogue.)

They had to have been driving for hours. 

Weak beams of sunlight began to peek through the little window, illuminating the specks of dirt and blood on the floor, the fresh bruises on Nishinoya in front of him. 

Suddenly the car jerked into a tight turn, throwing Asahi against the side of the van, the back of his head slamming back, knife slipping up towards his cheekbone. The person holding him in place swore, braid swinging. Nishinoya flew forward, landing hard on his front, sliding towards them. 

They moved straight a little longer, then came to an abrupt halt. 

The hold on Asahi loosened and the person looked away from them for the first time, shooting an annoyed expression towards where the driver was. 

But the man who had been driving gave no recognition, just turning off the engine, stepping out and slamming his door closed. 

Even with the silenced engine and lack of speech in the van, Asahi couldn't tell what was happening around him beyond the inside of the van. He was seeing a couple residual stars from the hard swerve, his cheek stung, and his sense of surroundings in general was struggling to resharpen. 

The door to the van slid open and a new shadow fell over him. 

Asahi didn't look. He couldn't look. 

"And this is why we check in with all our friends," a familiar voice lilted. "Glad I travel too and was nearby enough to find you." 

The person holding Asahi whipped him around to face the newcomer, moving to press the blade back against his throat. 

But it didn't manage to get there. 

In one fluid motion, their arm shot out, took the person's wrist, and in one fluid motion sent the knife to the floor. 

That newcomer was none other than Tendou. 

As soon as the knife was gone Noya was upon them. A whoosh of air passed by Asahi's ear and he tried to pull himself as far out of the path as possible. The grip around him released. 

Asahi aggressively rolled to get out of the mass of limbs, landing an elbow on someone in the process. He felt the crunch beneath the blow, and heard a thunk somewhere else nearby, but he was beyond registering it as twin feet slammed into his side, pushing him the rest of the distance away. 

He scrambled to get upright. He needed to get Noya off somehow, just get them out, but he couldn't fully tell what was happening. 

Noya's straining arms were in one place, the other person's dark braid in another. Their movements were nearly stagnant, pushing against each other. Blood from one of them further stained Nishinoya's gag. And Tendou had mysteriously disappeared again. 

He had barely begun to register any of this when he noticed the unknown person’s legs start to move free. 

Any thoughts forming blurred to static and Asahi rammed his shoulder between the two. 

He felt sweaty fabric and warmed metal tightening up around him, but he had no idea who was who, the little light leaking into the van nearly useless as he pushed the two parties away from each other. He felt hands grab his leg and he tried to kick them away, only for something to jam into his calf. 

Pain shot through his leg and he recoiled, a little gasp of pain escaping his mouth. Hot blood started to stream across his leg. 

Familiar arms awkwardly wrapped over his back, pulling him in one direction and the van shifted, someone flying through the door. 

Asahi let the little guidance bring him back to his body and he pushed himself over in compliance, trying not to let his impaled leg touch anything. 

When he looked up, tunnel vision starting to refocus, he found himself facing the open door, Noya against him. He shifted his gaze towards the rest of the van, first finding that knife again, bloodied to its hilt (oh, that’s his blood…), then finding Tendou next to that person. Tendou was crouched there, the other person was out cold. 

Tendou looked over at him, expression calculating. 

“And now we should go. You look to be losing a bit of blood, there, Asahi.” 

He quickly made his way over to the van door and stepped out. 

“I don’t have any sort of way to undo those,” he motioned to the cuffs “and I’m not as strong as Wakatoshi, so I’ll have to help you one at a time.” 

Asahi felt a little nudge at his side and Tendou looked at him. 

He willed his body to move and forced himself over. 

The red head gently guided Asahi to his arms and awkwardly (but surprisingly swiftly) helped him over to a small car not too far behind the van. 

“I’m sorry this happened,” he murmured, settling him across the back seat. “It would be an understatement to call it unfortunate.” 

And he disappeared, probably to get Noya. 

When Tendou reappeared, he was helping the shortest of the three of them over, his gag finally undone. Tendou was saying something to Noya, but Asahi couldn’t quite make it out. 

He helped Noya hop into the back seat next to Asahi and carefully brought his chained legs across his lap. 

“I’m sorry,” Noya whispered, voice shaky. “I won’t let you get hurt like this ever again.” 

Tendou shut the door and reentered the car at the driver’s seat, promptly starting the engine. 

“And the next part of your world trip is the nearest hospital. Try to stay awake and say something if anything feels worse, _either _of you.” Tendou gave them both a look. “I took their keys, but I don’t know if they have a spare.”__

__He peeled out of the little wherever the hell they were and began to speed down the road._ _


End file.
